poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Opening Scene/In Wallace and Gromit's Middle School
The way the Opening Scene and Wallace and Gromit's Middle School goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. (we see the Soarin' Corsair and Spitfirin' Spitfire flying through the sky as "Nothing Can Stop me Now" Plays in the background) Spitfire: What's taking that Princess so long? Soarin': I don't know. Maybe she's having a hold up. Is she as good as they say she is? Spitfire: No. Better. (Yuna is then seen flying at a high speed towards the screen in her plane and between the Wonderbolt planes.) Princess Yuna: Oh, yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!! Spitfire: Whoa! Who is that? (Yuna then flies up to the planes.) Princess Yuna: Why hello, Wonderbolts. Ready to lose? Soarin': Not yet we're not, Princess! Princess Yuna: Tell you what, Why don't you guys take a head start. You're gonna need it. Spitfire: Later, Princess Yuna. (the 2 fly down) Princess Yuna: One thousand, 2... Oh, that's enough. (We view Princess Yuna in reality, daydreaming) (Yuna then flies down along with the Wonderbolt planes as they fly over the fields, around a mountain, over Canterlot and the fields. Yuna's plane shoots some smoke as she flies over the Wonderbolt planes.) Princess Yuna: See you, Wonderbolts! Eat my... Then, Yuna's daydream ends in Wallace and Gromit's Middle School with Nothing Can Stop Me Now ending. Wallace: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Uh, huh?! What? Wallace: Pay attention, Lass. You're daydreaming again. Princess Yuna: Sorry, I was just thinking about flying and racing like the Wonderbolts. Wallace: Well, Yuna. You're just a filly. Princess Yuna: Wallace, I have a question, do you know where I can sign up? It's called, "The Wings Around the World Rally" Where do I sign up? Gromit: (shows her "The Wings Around the World Rally" sign up at Canterlot for Alicorns and Pegasi) Wallace: Now you know where, Lass. Princess Yuna: (hears the school bell) See ya, Wallace. Wallace: See you next Augest, Yuna! (to a cheese dish) And, See you down the hatch. Hmm Hmm. (lifts the lid off the dish) Shaun: (eating Wallace's cheddar cheese) Wallace: (is shocked to see Shaun eating his chesse) GET OFF ME CHEESE!! GET OFF!!!! Gromit: (is annoyed by Wallace) Wallace: GROMIT! GROMIT! GO FOR HIM! GROMIT! COME ON, SHAUN! I'VE PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT CHEESE! I'LL GIVE YOU WAHT-FOR YOU TIKE!! GROMIT!!! OH!!! Shaun: (swallows the cheese and bleats) In Canterlot and Yuna's clubhouse. Tigatron: Can you see them? Teslo: (looking though his binoculars) Yes, I see them. Zaptor: (eating a Hambolonga sandwich) Go Yuna! Nyx: What are you eating, Zaptor? Zaptor: My Hambolonga sandwich. Princess Yuna: (through the radio) Come in Skyla, Do you read me? Princess Skyla: Loud and clear, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (through the radio) Ready for training? Snowdrop: (in the rear seat) You bet, Sis! Hiro: Good luck and be careful Yuna. Princess Yuna: We will Papa. Dusty Crophopper: Let's do this! (the 2 start practicing for the race, doing amazing tricks while doing so) Princess Yuna: (hears something in her plane's engine) Oh great. In the repair shop. Maru: (checking Yuna's plane's engine) Dottie: It's not everyday like this. Princess Yuna: How's the Damage Maru? Maru: Well, I'm still working on it. Wait a minute, Almost done. Dottie: You have been racing AGAIN! Princess Yuna: Yeah, with Dusty though. Dusty Crophopper: You should've seen how well we've raced. Shuff: Did we get the Video Camara? Krader: No, Shuff! Shuff: Nuts! Princess Yuna: Dusty and I were a great team. Dottie: Princess Yuna. You're an alicron filly. Princess Luna: So? Dottie: So, you could get yourself killed. You're not suited to race! You're suited to be a princess of Equestria! Do you know what will happen if you push your precious plane too far? (hits different parts of the plane with her wrench) Wing flutter, metal fatigue, turbine failure! Seismo: Well, She's the Night Princess the second! it's her choice. Dottie: (imitating Yuna) Oh, no, I'm going down! Why didn't I listen to Dottie? Maru: You listen to my wife! Dottie: (continuing to imitate Yuna) She's the smartest mechanic in the world! Oh, my gosh! Tigatron: What?! Dottie: The Canterlot orphanage! Tigatron: No. Not the Canterlot orphanage! (covers his eyes) Dottie: Foals, get out of the way! Kaboom! (throws her wrench towards the floor, which it then hits a fluorescent light that then loses its power) Tigatron: The kids! Dottie: (groans dramatically as she overturns to imitate death) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Tigatron: (gasps) Dottie: (chokes) (then she gets up) You end up in the Hospital. Flain: I can see where this is going. EVE: (nods) Dusty Crophopper: Wow! That was vivid and specific. Princess Yuna: So, You didn't believe in Dusty at first before he became a racer. And exactly why I need you to come with us to the qualifier. Dottie: You're unbelievable. Princess Yuna: Hear that? I'm unbelievable. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: (embraces her baby son) Shh Shh, It's okay Isamu, It's alright. Snowdrop: What's wrong? Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: He's just tired, He's going to need his nap soon. Maru: Tell me about it. Dottie: (sighs) Alright Yuna, Just please be careful! Tigatron: (sobbing) The orphans! Dottie: (sighs) Enough Tigatron, We get it. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes